The Humming bird and The Flower
by Chaos-harbinger
Summary: companion piece to Don’t Stick Your Tongue Out At Me!Tired of all the arguing, Miroku and Sango lock Kagome and InuYasha in a tiny hut and the fun goes from there.


Back by popular demand, it's the companion piece to Don't Stick Your Tongue Out At Me! Hehe okay I made it I made it. Sheesh. And just to clarify, it's a oneshot; that means this is it, there is no next chapter, there is no I want more. This. Is. It. Finale. El Fin! No Mas! Now that that's out of my system, on with the show.

Disclaimer: you put us in a hut?!   
me: well.....yeah I was bored in summer school whadda expect?!   
inu: maybe something a little more scholarly?   
me: laugh yeah right. you try sitting in a classroom without windows, learning about Algebra 2 for 5 hours a day, then we'll talk. But whatever I don't own you I just put you in my twisted fantasy world and then watch you have at it.

"LET US OUTTA HERE DAMNIT!" yelled a very pissed off InuYasha. He was throwing everything at the tiny hut's walls; even the Tetsaiga did nothing to bring it down. Miroku and Sango had tricked both he and Kagome into this tiny hut and then sealed them in there. Together. Alone. Miroku had plastered sutras all over the outside walls and Sango had wedged the door shut after she had shoved Kagome in. Both Sango and Miroku were tired of their constant bickering and sexual angst, so they decided to do something about it for once. After their differences and a few other issues had been resolved, the monk and the taijiya would let them out.

"This is entirely YOUR fault you know!" Kagome hollered furiously at InuYasha. '_He's always soo damn distant until Kouga comes around. Then I can't get far enough away. What the hell is he trying to tell me?_' She was sooo close to sitting him, but in this close of quarters she didn't want to chance it.

"Feh! You always blame me for your little outbursts. You could try looking for other places to cast the blame, ya know!" '_Damnit all! They lock me up with her during prime youkai mating season, my senses are in overdrive and it's all I can do to keep myself in check. Shit if they don't get me outta here soon I'm gonna go stir crazy!_' InuYasha could feel his pants get uncomfortably tight as he tried to breath in this cramped hut, taking in Kagome's scent. It was her scent that usually calmed him down, however it was now making his blood boil. He didn't know how much longer he could last in such a confined space. He could stand in one corner and Kagome in another, he would be able to reach out and touch her without moving an inch. Oh god how he hated confined spaces. He took one step over to the door and began pounding even more incessantly than before.

"OF COURSE I BLAME YOU INUYASHA! BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!"

InuYasha stopped pounding and looked over at Kagome who was sitting in the opposite corner. '_Damn she's cute when she's mad, all flushed and flustered. ACK! Now is not the time to be thinking like that!_' Kagome looked up at him in fury and saw his little doggie ears twitch. That calmed her down some, that is until she looked up into his eyes then she got all flustered for another reason. She immediately got up and helped InuYasha bang on the door and scream for release from their tiny prison.

'_What the-? Is that smell what I think it is?_' He looked down at Kagome who seemed to be blushing as she slowed down her attack on the door. It was obvious by now that Sango and Miroku were not going to let them out anytime soon.

* * *

"Too bad Kagome 'conveniently' forgot her bow and quiver out here or else they would be out in no time," Miroku smiled as Sango picked up Kagome's quiver full of arrows and her bow. They both sauntered off into the forest, leaving their "prisoners" to themselves in hopes that it would help improve the fireside demeanor.

* * *

"Like I said before InuYasha, this is entirely all your fault!" Kagome said while shoving her index finger into his chest. His well-toned chest. '_C'mon girl! You need to keep a level head here, not think about how well toned his chest is! Ahh don't look at him! That just makes you blush more!_' 

"You know you make some really strange faces when you _try_ to think," InuYasha laughed. He couldn't help it; she was just hilarious to watch. Apparently Kagome didn't think so as she sat InuYasha, however itwas entirely too late when she realized her mistake.Since they were confined to such small quarters and Kagome and InuYasha were pretty much face to face, he had landed right on top of her, nose to nose. When he looked into her eyes, any and all self control was on its way out the door. He brought his lips to her in a passion-filled kiss. Kagome, at first, was caught completely off guard and she in reaction to his kiss tried to get away. Soon though, she too caved under the temptation of the flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair until she reached the back of his head, bringing him closer to her. The spell was beginning to wear off but Kagome had no idea, she thought the pressure on her hips was the spell keeping InuYasha as close to the ground as possible. Oh how wrong she was. She finally realized that it was not the spell when InuYasha's hands began to wander under her shirt. His hands were cold and she involuntarily shivered, causing him to stop.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No, no. For once InuYasha, you did something right. It's just your hands are cold."

"Oh really? Lemme see if I can fix that," InuYasha smirked mischievously. He massaged her stomach to create friction so he could warm his hands. When he went a little father north, her breath hitched as a new and wonderful sensation washed over her. He could sense this change in her physiology and shift in her scent. _'Ahh good she's aroused. God! Why didn't I do this sooner?_' He picked her up so they were in a kneeling position. He wanted sooo bad to just rip her clothes off so all she could wear was his haiori. But he knew she would be mad at him for ruining her clothes so he lifted her shirt off, running his hands up her sides along the way. She threw it toward some corner of the room, too heated to care where it landed. They kissed again with a frenzied heated passion and needand InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and attempted to remove the bra. Kagome giggled at his failed removal of her undergarments.

"What the hell's so funny?!" InuYasha asked, a bit annoyed. Kagome just giggled some more before helping him unlatch her bra. She used her left arm to cover her newly freed bosom as she tossed her bra aside. Deciding to tease him a little, Kagome was going to play peek-a-boo with her breasts. She began to slide her arm over, letting InuYasha think that he would get to see her bare breasted, and then quickly covered the uncovered breast with her right hand. InuYasha was getting impatient by now and his pants weren't about to loosen up any time soon, why did she have to torment him. '_Let's see what's behind door number one, shall we?_' InuYasha thought while grabbing her left wrist. He took it in his hand and began to rub her areole which was already quite pronounced due to his "cold" hands. Then he stopped, placing his hands on her bare back, arching her toward him while he began to kiss her neck, suckling and nipping on his way down to her breast. The subtle marks he left made him feel empowered as he started to kiss her breast with such tenderness. Kagome's other hand soon dropped to her side, as she became putty in his very capable hands.

Kagome began to untie his haiori while InuYasha serviced her mouth with another deep kiss. He swiftly slid his arms out of the garment without breaking the kiss. The haiori landed in the now growing pile of clothes in a corner. He eased her down onto the floor, placing his thigh in between her legs and feeling the intensity of just how aroused she was. He attacked her mouth again with a passion he had not felt in years, no this time it was greater, stronger, more powerful. InuYasha was surprised however, when Kagome abruptly stopped their kiss. He looked down at her in confusion.

"InuYasha? I need to know something before we continue." What the hell could she possibly want to know?! Didn't she realize how much he was hurting for her, yearning for her? He needed her now and she has to know something?! Lord God in heaven what could she mean.

"Do you love me?"

"What? What the hell kind of question is that?"

"InuYasha, I need to know. If we are to go any further than this, I need to know. Or else we can stop it right now."

"God Kagome! You get a kick out of irritating me don't you!? But yes, if you mustknowI do love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. Granted, at first it was because you looked like Kikyo, but as I grew to know you, I learned to love you for who you are, not who you remind me of. You are a totally different entity from her. Kagome, for you I'll say it a thousand times over. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-" but Kagome silenced him with a kiss. That was all she had waited to hear and more. This day was turning out to be the best day of her life. '_Note-to-self: remember to thank Miroku and Sango later. I just know this is why they did this_'

InuYasha was again fumbling with Kagome's clothes. He couldn't unbutton the damn skirt to save his life. But Kagome took his hand and guided it under her skirt, revealing to him the lack of underwear. His eyes went wide with mischief as he crept down toward her lower half. Now it was his turn to play peek-a-boo. He lifted the skirt and stared for a second or two, wondering what to play with first. Running a fingernail lightly across her inner thigh area caused her to jump slightly at the touch. No one had touched her there before like that and it made her skin tingle in pleasure. InuYasha traced and retraced a path across both thighs, loving the smell it elicited from her flower. He wanted to smell her like the flower she was so he cast the skirt over his head as he traveled father in. Reveling in the intoxication of the essence that is Kagome, his tongue darted out daring to taste his delicate flower's sweet nectar. Like the hummingbird that is always drawn to the most exotic flowers to feed, InuYasha wanted more. He buried his face within her petals while he lapped up every last bit of the nectar. During his ravishing of her, his nose came across a hard nub that made Kagome jump with every passing. He rubbed it more, and the more he rubbed it the more she jumped. Then she began to moan. She moaned his name with passion and need, the need for him, the need of his touch. He couldn't wait any more he had to have her. Ripping of his hakama in haste while she frantically undid her skirt, the two lovers met in frenzy in the middle of the room; fingers and limbs intertwining, interlocking until they found each other's niche. Kagome had waited for this day since she realized that InuYasha was the only one, and now that the day had finally arrived, she wasn't waiting for anything anymore.

InuYasha gazed down at the glorious beauty beneath him, wondering if this was just happening because of the mating season or this is what he really wanted. But this is what he wanted. He had never given it to Kikyo all those years ago; he had resisted the primal urges that drove him here. Now, now he knew this was right, now he knew this is what he truly, madly, deeply wanted. It's what he had waited for and all he needed was a little shove in the right direction. He interlaced their fingers as he kissed her once more before throwing aside the title of pure for the both of them.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Miroku and Sango heard a high-pitched scream come from the direction of the hut. They took off at break neck speed toward their little "prison" to see why Kagome had screamed. Shippo was right behind them, curious as to where the monk and the taijiya had left his mother. Miruko was the first to arrive, tossing the wedge aside and throwing open the door. His eyes grew into a horrified stare as the little kit landed on his shoulder. Miroku in a stroke of quick thinking covered the kit's eyes before closing the door and wedging it shut again. 

"What was it? What was the matter?" a worried Sango asked. Kagome normally didn't scream like that unless she was in major trouble.

"Hmph! Miroku wouldn't let me see," Shippo pouted. He hated being left out of everything. For once why couldn't he be clued in on just what the heck was going on! Miroku got up off the ground after getting over the initial shock of just what he saw, he whispered into Sango's ear why Kagome had screamed. She gasped and tried to fathom the pair doing so much in such a short amount of time, but she was brought back to her senses by an infamous wandering hand.

* * *

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head in pain. Why did she scream? Did he hurt her? Was there something wrong? Did he do something wrong? Hell, did he put it in the wrong place? He looked down at her in concern to find her face slightly contorted in pain. He rubbed her cheek softly with his index finger, causing Kagome to open her eyes. She saw the worried look in his eyes and gave him a meek smile, trying to reassure him it was alright. He still was a bit hesitant until she began to speak.

"Its okay, InuYasha, I just didn't realize how much that would hurt. That was more a scream of surprise than pain."

"Yeah well I don't think Sango and Miroku think so."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again."

"Gladly," he obliged as he descended on her mouth once again, picking up where they had left off. It would be quite awhile before they would even consider leaving the hut. Meanwhile, back at the camp, it took both Sango and Miroku to keep track of the mischievous little kitsune. He kept putting a decoy in his place while he made his way back to the hut. Shippo usually got half way before Sango, Miroku or Kirara noticed and wasted no time getting him back to base.

When InuYasha awoke with Kagome in his arms, he knew what had transpired in that little hut was no pleasant dream. No it was a dream come true for both of them. Kagome was still fast asleep so he dressed quickly and quietly so he didn't disturb her slumber. He reached over for her clothes, caressing her silky smooth skin every time he added another piece of clothing. He took in the beauty that was his Kagome one last time as he put on her shirt.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered into her ear as he picked her up and carried her lovingly to the door. It was either that or some newfound strength that allowed InuYasha to open the door this time, but whatever it was, with one swift kick, InuYasha made his way back towards the camp with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

Shippo had given Miroku and Sango the slip one last time and had not been looking where he was going. He ran right into InuYasha on his way back to the camp. Miroku and Sango were hot on his heels when Sango stopped and Miroku crashed into her, sending them both to the ground. The two looked up at InuYasha who was looking down at them with a curious gaze. 

"We meant for you guys to kiss and make up but we didn't think you'd take it so literally!" Miroku said loudly up at him from his position on the ground. InuYasha just looked down at him and said, "Quiet, she's asleep. Shouldn't we all get some sleep?" InuYasha lay back against a tree, still holding Kagome protectively in his arms. Miroku really wanted to say, '_Yeah you're right but you are _SO_ going to get an earful when we wake up'_ but he settled for a sigh instead as laid down as well.

Shippo looked at InuYasha curiously, wondering what Miroku meant by 'taking it literally.' He pounced onto InuYasha's head, who was holding the kit's foster mother. He gave a slight growl at the sudden disturbance but nothing more as the kit landed on his head.

"InuYasha?"

"Whadda want, runt?"

"What were you and Kagome doing that no one will tell me about?"

If you could have seen the back of InuYasha's head at that exact moment, there would have been a gigantic sweat drop form when Shippo uttered those words, in true anime fashion.


End file.
